


Strawberries

by GoringWriting



Series: Dom/Sub ColdFlash [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Food Porn, Hand Feeding, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Len hates when Barry skips meals, so he takes matters into his own...ahem...hands.





	Strawberries

Len grew up rarely having enough to eat. He’s pickpocket for a couple of dollars and go down to the store and buy the most cost effective thing he could find. It didn’t matter if it tasted good to him all that mattered is that if kept him from passing out at school and kept his teachers from asking questions. He stole, he ate, and he made sure to leave no evidence for his dad to come across. A single speck of food being found and his dad, already four beers into a night of drinking, would start yelling about how Len was getting to big for his britches and that he needed to be reminded of his place.

Then Lisa came along and Len had to steal more money for more things. He learned to stand the taste and smell of baby food and would eat whatever Lisa refused to. He had to make sure that she had food while maintaining the appearance that he was just scrawny.

Then Lisa got older and Len could begin stealing food that he could eat a bit more of. It wasn’t enough to keep him healthy but he was able to keep Lisa full so he could live with the occasional empty stomach. 

Then, Mick helped him learn to cook and grow his own plants in a little secret garden where they would meet up. Mick was happy to give Len free reign of the garden. Mick’s foster parents were dicks but at least they fed him. Mick honestly only kept the garden up because it reminded him of his mom. He was happy to let Len raid it in order to provide for Lisa and himself. He would even sneak more food into the garden from his house with Len and Mick’s foster parents none the wiser.

So to say Len has a strong relationship with food is an under exaggeration. Even the idea of skipping a meal or not eating makes him worry. Not just if it’s him, but anybody. Especially those people he cares about.

So, when Barry gets swamped with CSI and not Flash related Star Labs business and starts skipping meals Len is about to have a heart attack but he’s good at hiding his worry. But, as the week goes on and Barry misses more and more meals Len’s anxiety from his own life and his worry for Barry’s health gets to much for him to control and his therapy sessions with Dr. Quinn aren’t helping like they should he comes up with his own way to fix the problem.

“Len, I’m home,” Barry says coming in from a relatively quiet day at work, his first in nearly two weeks.

“In the dining room Scarlet,” Len says and Barry gulps. Len only calls him Scarlet when they’re about to do a scene. Barry walks into the room to find Len seated at the table, several plates of chocolate covered strawberries in front of him and a pillow on the floor between his legs.

“Kneel, Scarlet,” Len says and Barry drops to his knees on the pillow and Len leans over him crotch an inch from Barry’s lips and secures Barry’s arms behind his back with silk ties.

“Color?” Len asks.

“Green Len,” Barry says and Len gives him a soft kiss and holds up a blindfold and Barry drops his head so Len can tie it around his head. Len smiles and presses a kiss to the corner of Barry’s mouth and slides a strawberry into Barry’s mouth.

“Suck Scarlet,” Len says and Barry licks the chocolate off of the strawberry and Len smiles and says, “go ahead Scarlet,” Len says and slides the strawberry into Barry’s mouth and he eats it. He takes another one and traces Barry’s lips with it and then slides it in.

“Good boy Scarlet. Now let me see,” Len says and Barry opens his mouth and Len drags his finger across Barry’s tongue slowly and Barry can’t help the excited shiver that goes through his body. Len smiles and feeds him to more strawberries before repeating the action with his finger.

“So good for me Scarlet,” Len says and feeds him a few more strawberries and keeps careful track so he doesn’t over feed Barry. Barry eats the strawberries and then Len slides his finger all the way into the back of Barry’s throat, making him deepthroat it.

“So good for me Scarlet,” Len says as Barry wraps his lips around the finger and Len slides it in and back out and then slides a leg between Barry’s and Barry holds his still.

“Very good Scarlet. Good job waiting, now if you want to cum you have to hump my leg. Color?” Len asks softly.

“Green Len,” Barry says and grinds against Len’s leg while still sucking the finger. Len smiles and swipes some chocolate off the plate and sucks it off before pulling Barry into a deep chocolate flavored kis. Quieting Barry’s long drawn out moan as he cums.

“Good job, Scarlet. You did so well me,” Len says untying him and removing the blindfold after turning the lights down. Barry blinks a few times and Len hoists him up. Tomorrow they’ll have a long talk about why Barry skipping meals upsets Len so much but for tonight Len is happy to let his Scarlet bask in his afterglow.

After all, Barry didn’t do anything too wrong. It’s just Len having some issues. Now that Barry has been fed and the stress from the lack of Barry eating has been taken care of Len can focus and they can have a nice conversation that they both will be happy and healthier for having.

Len lays Barry in bed and slowly strips Barry out of his pants and dresses him in his Star Labs sweats...or they might actually be the pair Barry gave him as a gift. It doesn’t really matter either pair fits Barry. He cleans Barry up and crawls into bed and kisses Barry’s nose.

“I love you Lenny,” Barry mumbles half asleep and Len smiles softly.

“I love you too, Barry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi or make requests @hotforcaptaincold on tumblr


End file.
